


First Kiss

by sagaluthien



Series: Diamond Verse [5]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts of the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Orlando was having a hard time sleeping and lay watching his bedmate. At that moment, he envied Johnny’s ability to be able to sleep just about anywhere, and god, how peacefully! He wished he could, too, but it seemed like too many things were happening and he couldn’t relax enough to make the sandman come pay him a visit.

Laying there, he started to think of the very first kiss he had given the older man. In a way, it had been a very innocent one, but because of how it happened and what he’d been thinking at that time, he hadn’t counted on falling in love with Johnny.

Johnny Depp was one of the actors he had always admired, a real star for him. To be working with him had been a great time; he had felt really honored. So much so he had been satisfied with that and a friendship.

So many things had been happening to and around him during that time that he didn’t directly have any thoughts on whom to be with or if he wanted any sort of relationship at all. It might have been because his latest serious relationship had ended. Add to that, Johnny had been engaged to Vanessa at the time, so he didn’t think that anything would come from it. He didn’t even know if Johnny liked guys.

All he did know was how it had happened that up until the moment he’d kissed Johnny, they hadn’t ever been together or even shared the same bed. He wouldn’t change a thing about how things had turned out. He was in love, had shared part of his life with the man and the future looked good.

If he hadn’t given Johnny that kiss they might not be where they were now. So it meant a lot. A hell of a lot. Remembering yesterday and still loving where they were now was the best. He really had the best of both worlds.

When he had given Johnny that kiss he hadn’t thought what it might lead to. It didn’t really matter what the reason had been in the first place; it was memorable. The kiss was special and it opened up some of his hope without thinking about it. A hope that maybe one day, they could be more than friends. Orlando clearly remembered that Johnny had at first been surprised when he’d kissed him, but recovered fairly fast and responded to him. It had lasted for quite some time, but not nearly long enough for Orlando’s liking. He didn’t think the kiss meant as much to Johnny as it truly did for him.

It had happened in a moment of joy. They had just heard what a great response _Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl_ was getting from it’s first showing, that if that was any indication, it would be a hit. Orlando had forgotten himself, thrown his arms around Johnny and kissed him. When they parted, an awkward silence had fallen, but their collective happiness had won out and they continued to celebrate. Orlando knew then that one day, he would have to tell him how he felt and what he was, that he liked– no, _loved_ Johnny very much… and that it would be sometime in the near future. 

For now, he didn’t want chance ruining this moment.

 

~*~*~The End~*~*~


End file.
